SECTION B: SUMMARY (MANAGEMENT AND DISSEMINATION) The overall goal of this proposal is to continue our high throughput analysis of the human interactome. Our experimental pipeline is organized in a process that involves wet-lab steps, proteomic steps, informatics steps, and dissemination of the data. Thus, dissemination of the data is a central aspect of the proposal. In this section, we describe both our management structure and the mechanisms we will use to disseminate the interaction data to the community. In addition, we will also disseminate molecular clones that are being produced in this work through the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center DNA Resource Core Facility.